


【殇浪】一夕桃源番外明年花好愿君同

by foreverbluewind



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverbluewind/pseuds/foreverbluewind
Summary: 关于处理琵琶下巴脱臼接驳问题相关探讨。以及有时不要太过相信外行妖士洗脑技术。





	【殇浪】一夕桃源番外明年花好愿君同

***

「这间客栈的雀舌味道不错，阿浪你多喝点好润喉。」殇不患热情地提着茶壶往浪巫谣茶杯里添茶。  
「厚，木、四、撼、云、群，灰、干、几、倒！（呵，无事献殷勤，非奸即盗！）」聆牙吐字不清地冷笑着说，刚接上不久的下颌活动得还不太顺当，边说边吱嘎作响，听起来分外诡异刺耳。  
浪巫谣眉头一皱，举手掩住它口部：「接合未稳，莫要多言。」  
殇不患也在一旁尴尬地伸指掻脸，哂道：「聆牙你无需勉强自己加入交谈……」  
狮首琵琶倏然目光如炬凶狠瞪视殇不患。  
「遮、蓝、倒、卜、四、里、勒、粗、的、火、马？！（这难道不是你惹出的祸吗？！）」  
聆牙此言一出，使得殇浪二人立刻忆起昨日那段失态举动，席间顿时笼罩上了一片窘迫气氛。

***

不断传入鼻中的淡雅幽香，不时落到身上的轻柔触感……  
还有某人小心翼翼推着自己肩头的力道……  
「殇……」  
略微沙哑的清冷嗓音中带着一丝担忧的情绪。

（是谁在叫我……）  
殇不患迷迷糊糊地想。  
脑海内一片混沌，恍惚中闪过自己和某人亲密交缠的画面。  
胶着的嘴唇，缠绕的肢体，清澈的泪水，魔性的声音……  
是……那个人啊。  
缓慢睁开的双眼中模糊映视出一脸关切注视着自己的青年。  
「……巫谣。」  
神志不清之下，殇不患不禁伸手一把将浪巫谣揽入怀中抱住，下巴抵上对方头顶蹭着青年细软的橘发。  
（这感觉似乎也太真实了……）

蓦然耳边响起一声爆吼。  
「殇不患！你对阿浪做什么呢嘎——」  
过度震惊导致一不小心嘴张太大，聆牙喊到一半就不幸地发生了下颌脱臼事故。  
被琵琶器灵一嗓子彻底给叫清醒而同时全身僵硬的两人见出了如此状况，一时也顾不上羞窘，连忙起身过去将他提溜起来一顿捣鼓，总算将松脱部位装了回去，只是一时半会用得不够顺畅，说话很不利索。  
暧昧气氛遭到此事一搅瞬间荡然无存，二人最后一路平静离开桃源梦土。  
然而心底终究难掩一阵悸动。

***

此刻聆牙旧事重提，倒是把昨日那份困窘余韵重新勾起。  
殇不患不由坐立不安地胡思乱想起来。  
（为何我昨天竟会梦到这般荒唐之事……往日做梦也最多不过是亲吻而已。）  
男人偷眼去瞥浪巫谣，却见他低头不语，脸上表情被垂发挡住看不真切。  
（说来阿浪一直没有生气……是否他对我也如我对他暗存思慕。）  
不过思及自己身负魔剑目录，受到朝廷和祸世螟蝗双重追杀，在江湖上更是到处树敌……殇不患不免自嘲一笑，要让浪巫谣永远跟自己过着这种漂泊无定的生活，他又于心何忍？事实上他早已做好了分离的……  
乐师柔韧的手忽然覆上了剑客坚实的掌。  
「……殇，明年我们再来此地赏花可好？」  
浪巫谣静静地凝视着他，眼中是洞悉一切的澄澈。  
殇不患沉默半晌。  
罢了，顺其自然，望上天就容他再沉迷于这温柔中一点时光。  
「好，那我们就一言为定，明年再到此地一赏桃源风光！」  
浪巫谣隐藏在围巾下的唇角微微翘起。

当时他们尚且不知，这场约定到底成空。

十个月后，殇不患将浪巫谣留在沙镇，独自踏上了前往东离的艰险旅途。  
两人这一分别，再见已隔数年。  
人面依旧，桃花不再。  
好在前约仍可续。

今年花胜去年红，可惜明年花更好。  
愿与君同。

—完—


End file.
